


The Patience of Saints

by Escalus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e11 The Last Chimera, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escalus/pseuds/Escalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing Stiles manhandle her badly wounded son, a stressed-out Melissa gives the teenager a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patience of Saints

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that I felt should have happened in 'The Last Chimera.' Considering the fierce protectiveness she displayed during the rest of the series, I don't think she would have let that pass knowing how badly Scott was hurt. 
> 
> And to be honest, I also wanted at least one person in the series to call Stiles out on the cruelty and viciousness he displayed in Season 5a. He might have every reason to be angry that Scott let himself be fooled, but that did not give him a free pass to treat Scott the way he did in first episodes of 5b.

Melissa was going over the possible treatment options about the sheriff’s condition when she realized that Stiles had left the conversation. She heard the fight start in the next room.

“Where were you? You trusted him. You believed him, right, huh? So, where were you?” Stiles screamed as he threw Scott to the ground. At first she couldn’t believe that it was happening.

Stiles kept shouting on top of Scott until she and others pulled him off. 

“Okay. Okay.” Stiles was still angry; Melissa could understand. She did not like it, but she could show a little patience given the circumstances.

Scott picked himself up and tried to be conciliatory. “Your dad’s not the only one who got hurt.” 

“Oh, you’ll heal.” The statement was either vicious and cruel or ignorant and cruel. 

And that was when Melissa’s patience ran out. 

“I’m not talking about me.” Scott tried to explain about Lydia’s condition. Stiles brushed him off and started to leave, apparently to find Lydia. 

“No.” Melissa’s tone was sharp. “You aren’t going anywhere, Stiles. You will stay right here, and we are going to have a discussion, young man. If you walk away from me, I’ll call security and have you ejected from this hospital.” This had gone on long enough. 

Stiles looked at her like she had grown a second head. His face was mutinous. 

“Mom …” Scott started. He was going to plead Stiles’ case, because that was the type of person he was. 

“No, Scott. You go home and rest. You go home and rest right now.” Her voice was firm. “It is about time someone taught Stiles Stilinski that actions have consequences. You started a physical fight in this hospital. By hospital policy, I can have you forcibly removed from this hospital. How long it takes for you to be able to come back … well that is a decision up to the hospital administrators – all of whom have long since learned to trust my judgment.”

Stiles resorted to his first line of defense. “And you always follow hospital policy, don’t you?”

Scott opened his mouth again, but she cut him off. “You. Home.” She pointed at Stiles. “You. In there.” It was a surgical supply closet. “Or do you want me to call security?”

The two boys separated and Melissa marched right in behind him and shut the door. She hoped Scott went home and did not actually try to listen to what she was about to say, but if he didn't that wasn’t going to stop her.

“We both know that you aren’t going to ban me from the hospital,” Stiles said. “You wouldn’t.”

If he had been hoping to bluff her down, it had been the wrong tactic to take. “Wouldn’t I? I know what happened. I know the crap you’ve pulled, that the crap you’ve been pulling since my son became your friend. And I’ve overlooked it, and I’ve made excuses for you, but now, finally, I am going to do what your father seems incapable of doing. You are going to shut up and listen.”

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but Melissa cut him off.

“You know what? I think you should be quiet right now. You say another word without me asking you to, and I’ll pick up that phone right there and call security. And every time you speak after that, I’ll make sure you can’t come into this hospital for another day.” She glared at him. “And if you think I am bluffing, you look me right in the eye, buster, and speak. You laid hands on my son; don’t even think that I value your feelings over his well being.”

They locked eyes and Stiles nodded. She saw his jaw clench.

“First thing I am going to do is answer your question. For your information, while your father was being attacked, my son was lying dead on the floor of the library after Theo had ripped his rib cage open. According to Mason, he didn’t have a pulse for fifteen minutes. So, that’s where the hell he was, Stiles.” She ignored the flinch that caused. “But, he healed, so I guess that just means he was just being lazy and inconsiderate.” 

She realized this wasn’t like her. She was being mean, but right now, she didn’t care. She had spent the last twenty-four hours trying to save a girl’s life and watch that life drain out of an innocent victim. Then, she had to turn around, bring her son back from the dead, and then try to patch him up son physically and emotionally from a near-death experience. Instead of holding him close and comforting him, instead of wrapping him up in blankets and hiding him from the world, she had had to give him a speech which essentially told him to get back up and put himself in the same danger, again.

“Now, I know what you did, because unlike some kids and their parents, my son actually talks to me. He tells me the truth.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest but didn’t speak. “And you’ll get your chance to explain what happened with Donovan to me. I also know what you said to my son outside the vet’s office, and the only reason I am not smacking your face clean off your head right now is because you are smart enough to use it against me. How dare you claim my son isn’t human! How fucking dare you! You are a manipulative shit who went right for his weak point. Now tell me you didn’t say that!”

Stiles paused for a moment and then answered slowly. “I said that. That’s not what I meant.”

“But that’s what you said. Here’s a little tip from a grownup – if you really want a friend to believe you, don’t try to manipulate them by dehumanizing them. If you want a friend to be there for you, don’t blame him for something he didn’t do. If you want a friend to trust you, be trustworthy.”

Stiles spit back, not being able to hold back any more. “He believed Theo over me.”

“Yes, he did!” She shouted back at him. “He was stupid to do that, wasn’t he? Because my son is stupid, something which you never, _ever_ fail to point out whenever you can. He’s probably even stupid enough to forgive you without even asking you to apologize for all the horrible things you’ve done over the last twenty-four hours.”

She pointed a finger in Stiles’ face. “Have you even given it any thought about why he believed Theo over you? Could it possibly be because you lie? You lie _all the time_ , and we let you get away with it because you’re most often trying to lie to protect others, but it is still _lying_. You lie because you are smarter than your dad, smarter than your friends, smarter than anyone, so you get to determine what they know.”

“What would have happened if you had gone to Scott with the truth before Theo cooked up his scheme? But you didn’t, did you? You hid it. You concealed it. You know who does that? Guilty people do that. And it’s not like you’ve never made it clear that you would do anything to protect your father numerous times. And it’s not like your go-to solution for problem individuals is to kill them. And it’s not like you haven’t admitted that you enjoyed the thrill of killing people before.” 

Stiles had obviously had enough and tried to step around her and leave the room. She slammed the door with her foot. 

“Not so fast. You are so angry that my son believed Theo over you, and yet you gave him every reason not to believe you. Theo didn’t make you hide it. Theo didn’t stop you from talking to Scott. Because he played you _just_ like he played my son, only you have to find someone else to blame for that. With everything that you’ve done, why should he believe you?”

“He is … was my best friend.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” She did not say the term of endearment the way she usually did; it was an accusation. “The meme ‘a best friend is the person who helps you bury the bodies’ is supposed to be a joke. And what did he do when he believed you’d murdered someone? Did he turn you into the police? Did he go to your dad and tell him everything? No, he didn’t. And when you were throwing him around that hallway out there, did he beat your ass like a wet dishrag, which we both know, wounded or not, he could do? Answer me, damn it.”

“No.” Stiles admitted. “He threw me out of the pack.”

“That’s not what he thinks.” She answered sharply. “Now, my son might be naïve enough to forgive you and try to be friends with you, and I am going to let him make that call, but if you ever treat my son like you just did in my sight again, I will show you just how far I can throw you.” She opened the door. “Now, go see Lydia and then get the hell out of my hospital for a few hours.”

After Stiles had left, Melissa leaned back against the shelves. Maybe she shouldn’t’ have done that, but that is part of what a parent has to do – call their children out when they’re wrong. Once the sheriff was out of danger, she’d apologize to him – and only him – for this.


End file.
